Forum:Crimson Echoes Namespace
I already put this on the talk page for Chrono Trigger: Crimson Echoes, but realized it was better placed on the forums. So, anyway, I've been watching the 98% beta walkthrough of CE for the past few days. It is a fantastic game, and as a fan-game it is simply astounding. I so dislike the fact that Squenix issued a C&D on it. I understand why they did; I just don't like it. Z, C99, and the rest of the crew did an amazing job and added an insane amount of information to the Chrono universe. It branches information between Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross that was left quite ambiguous, even if one finished both games. The amount of info added to the mythos deserves to be included in this wiki. However, this wiki is not intended for fanon to be mixed with canon, even such elaborate and well-executed fanon. Instead, how about adding a new namespace (available in the latest wiki versions) specifically for CE information to delineate it from Chrono canon so that it can be included in the wiki. The namespace could be "Crimson Echoes." For example, the article "Present" will include information about 1000 AD as it is presented in Chrono Trigger, while "Crimson Echoes:Present" will be about 1005 AD as it is presented in Chrono Trigger: Crimson Echoes. The administrators could include a new namespace using the tools available on wikia.com. Perhaps, this could be the subject of a new poll, whether Crimson Echoes information should be added to The Chrono Wiki. --KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 01:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well I am trying to include articles in the wiki. In fact I was trying to plug in information about the game before I start adding anything. I would love to add Crimson Echoes into the wiki, because it not just a Fan game it really ties the game together from CT into CC and it also included RD. So I'm totally up it! :D Zeypher 07:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, I'm not sure if I know how to add a namespace for Crimson Echoes though.... :( Zeypher 08:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Like do you mean, create a new wiki entitled Crimson Echoes and simply make an attachment to this wiki?? Zeypher 11:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No, by all means do not make an all-new wiki just for Crimson Echoes. You can request a new namespace from Wikia. All the information is available on Community:Help:Custom namespaces. This would be the perfect example of a "content" namespace. It has content in it and would in no way differ from the content articles of the rest of the wiki except for the fact that they are not Chrono universe canon. Requesting a new content namespace would give us "Crimson Echoes" for all articles relating to information from that game and "Crimson Echoes talk" for the talk pages of all those articles. There are four main questions that Wikia asks about new namespaces: :::*Should the new namespace be considered "content" or not? Yes, since this is about game content. :::*Should the new namespace be visible in search results by default? I would think so. :::*Should the new namespace have subpages? That depends. I don't know if subpages are enabled for the rest of the site. Regardless, this should follow the current schema. :::*What should the talk namespace be called? "Crimson Echoes talk" :::I realize there are numerous fan-games out there, but Crimson Echoes stands apart from the rest by taking the established canon in Trigger and Cross and builds a bridge between the two without delving unnecessarily into full-on fanficking. Maybe, at some point in the future, we can add a fan works namespace to this wiki. It is worth considering before going on to request the Crimson Echoes namespace (especially since Wikia will only give up to three custom namespaces to any wiki). --KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 15:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I send the request up to the wikia staff. :D Would you like to be the moderator for Crimson Echoes talk? I don't think I'll be able to really moderate that and the other wikia I'm actively involved in. Zeypher 08:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright we got approved and it should be up shortly this week. Would you like to be the moderator for Crimson Echoes talk, KenoSarawa? Zeypher 16:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright the Crimson Echoes namespace has been added.. I've modified some of the stuff so everyone gets a idea of how to add content to it. So let's try to convert some of the character into Crimson Echoes:Crono, Crimson Echoes:1002 AD etc onto this wiki! :D Enjoy editing! Zeypher 20:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, I wouldn't mind moderating the Crimson Echoes stuff. BTW, I made an about page for the namespace. Go have a look at it and see if you agree with what it says about what we're trying to do here. --KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 23:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ------KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 23:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah it's perfect! I do wish we can have it so it doesn't have (Crimson Echoes:) in the title and all that. But I think that is how it helps differate from the main articles. Great job with what you did so far! :D Zeypher 08:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC)